


Promise me you don't go

by tigragrece



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, insecure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:59:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3757072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the news about the fact that the coach of the team was leaving, Marco was a little sad because he was thinking about something about him and Pierre-Emerick. They discuss at this at home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise me you don't go

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea this morning (during my break during my revisions for my finals exams) when i was looking at the pictures about player of BVB about the coach and also when i was reading some articles.
> 
> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

Marco & Pierre Emerick live together, they are a couple, but a news about their team have made them sad the fact that the coach was leaving.

When they arrived at home, it was the silence, they didn't talk during the ride to go home.

And at home after the door was closed, Marco has begun to cry "Marco, what's happen?" Asked Pierre and he takes him in the arms

"Please don't go..."

"That I go where?"

"Rest with me at Dortmund"

"What are you talking about? Do you hear some rumors if you have heard them, they are wrong"

"It's not about rumors, it's about the coach who is leaving and it's made me realize that everyone can't rest during many years at the club and I'm scared that you leave me"

"Oh Marco" tell Pierre, he gives him one hug and then kiss him

"I promise you I will not leave you, I'm happy here, I have met some good people and also I have met you. You are my lover. We Are together and I love you"

"I love you too"

They kissed for a long time.

"Let's not think about that, and do you want to spend the rest of the day with one bath and also on the bed?"

"Yes, I want that"

"Maybe it's will cheer you up"

"Thanks"

"You're welcome"

They go to the bathroom, where they had a bath, they were enlaced, then they go to the bed where they have marke out for a while, watched a movie together and also at some point they have do a nap.

They had a nice dinner too in the evening.

"Thank you for have helped me"

"You're welcome, i would do for that every time."

"And i would do that for you too"

**END**


End file.
